Attack on Eagle Spire (battle)
'''Note: '''This article is about the battle. For the TV episode with the same name, click here. The Attack on Eagle Spire was a major battle early on in the conflict over Chi. Background After his failure at the recent Chi Day speedor race, Cragger was doing terrible in the conflict over Chi. Crooler decided to attack the Eagle Tribe so that the Lions' biggest ally would be destroyed. To get to the Spires though, they needed flying methods. The Crocs began training with Bellow Plants, which have balloon-like properties. Their training didn't go very well, so Crooler hired Ripnik the Raven to trick the Wolf Tribe into attacking the Eagles as well by taking their Mother Tooth and leaving behind Eagle feathers. The Wolves went to the Crocs for help and they made an alliance. Summary Phase One The Wolves gathered their foot soldiers on a field below the Eagle Spires and the Crocs stationed tanks and boats nearby for phase two of the battle. Equipped with Bellow Plants and goggles, the Wolves began floating silently up to the city. They took the Eagles by surprise and stormed their library and homes. Still, the Eagles were able to keep the Wolves at bay. Laval, who had been visiting Eris at the Spire, began ordering piles of heavy books from the library to be piled up and thrown on the climbing and floating Wolves. Eglor was able to pop Worriz and Wilhurt's Bellow Plants with a blaster. Soon, many Wolves were either stuck without Bellow Plants on the Spires, or fallen in the river below. The battle seemed to be turning in the Eagles's favor until a few Wolves bombed the Eagles' launch pad. Only two of their jets survived (driven by Eris and Eglor). Phase Two At this point Eris and Laval left to get reinforcements. Meanwhile, the Wolves and Crocs started the second phase of their plan. The Wolf Helicopter flew up to the Spires with many chains provided by the Crocs. Worriz and a few others nailed them into the sides of the Spire. Laval and Eris by this time had convinced the Raven Tribe to fly their Lion troops up to the battlefield. Laval returned and cut one of the chains, but while attempting to cut another, Worriz attacked him and he fell off the ledge. Quick thinking from Eris was all that saved him from death. The Croc tanks, now hooked up to the chains, pulled the Eagle Spire and shook the Eagles out (the Wolves knew to anchor themselves). One Raven, Ripnik, was also betraying the Lion plan to Worriz to get more money. The Wolves being prepared for the reinforcements, surrounded the Lion troops when they landed. Eagle troops came to back them up, but things looked grim for the good tribes. Phase Three The three tribes on the Spires began a vicious battle on the Eagle launch pad, but the Crocs began their secret plan. With the three most powerful tribes all trapped on the Spires, they began pulling the chains again to destroy the tribes and the Spire. The Ravens realized that this would stop a lot of their business and profits so they changed sides again at the last moment and shot the chains, breaking them. Laval then found the Mother Tooth and gave it to the Wolves before they began fighting again. Aftermath The battle was won by the Lions and Eagles, but the Wolves technically didn't lose since they got what they came for. The only losers of the battle were the Crocs. The battle caused the Croc and Wolf alliance to be broken for a long time, so no large attacks on the Lion Temple were possible for a long time. If the Crocs had succeeded in their plan, Chima would be under their control since the three most powerful tribes would be out of the fight. It is for this reason that the battle was possibly the most important one, at least in the first half of the war for Chi. Category:Battles Category:Events